fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 2K16
Super Smash Bros 2K16 is a Fighting Fan Game developed on the same engine from WWE2K14, Same goes to FB: Injustice with no minor glitches. In the game, unlike from the original Super Smash Bros. Series, However, the game does not aim to clone Super Smash Bros. Brawl, SSB4 or WWE, as the content inclusion criteria has been loosened greatly to include content from any series that has ever appeared on a Nintendo console or Xbox Console, allowing the roster access to other 3rd and 4th party characters including, but not limited to from Five Nights at Freddys 3, from the Mega Man games, Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, and from Dragonball Z. Gameplay The Gameplay inhibits from both Super Smash Bros. and WWE Games. These include the navigation system, allowing for more fluid walking, running and dragging motions. Characters also move faster than before. Before running, characters display "starting up" animations, to prevent players from spamming running attacks. All chain reversals now result in offensive attacks, to make for quicker matches by avoiding continuous reversal stalemates. Catapult finishers can now be used offensively. Some characters can launch an opponent into the air and catch them for a catch finisher. Seven new OMG moments have been added, allowing certain finishers to be done on two opponents, and players to interact with the arena environment. The nearfall system too has been improved, with more two counts. The controls are also different from its predecessor. The A, X, Y, and B keys are assigned to each Player's movement. The A and B keys still remain in P-1's possession, however, as the B button is used for special moves (or activating a Final Smash), the A key for standard attacks, the R key for shield, and the Control pad for taunting. Playable Characters ;NOTE The Game is still in development ;Wanna use something to make it more easier? try SSB2K16 Fighter Chart The Characters are the fighters that brawl in Super Smash Bros 2K16, representing the universe in which they belong. Each character has a number of special attacks, standard attacks and a unique special move called a "Final Smash". With the total of 100 characters to get a chance, there is a total of 30 right now: *'Bold' means unlockable characters Arenas *Battlefield *Final Destination Items *Steel Chairs *Ladders *Kendo Stick *Baseball Bat *Trash Can *Food Modes Development *On April 13th 2015, , and were announced to be playable. *On April 16th 2015, was revealed to be playable. 2 hours later, and were also revealved playable. *On April 21st 2015, from Mortal Kombat and from Xenoblade were revealed to be playable. *On April 23rd 2015, from Super Baxter created by TheSuperBaxter on YouTube, from Sonic The Hedgehog and from Dragonball were revealved to be playable. *On April 25th 2015, from PAC-MAN and from Real Life were revealved playable while the first female fighters that are playable are from Mario and from The Legend of Zelda. *On April 26th 2015, from Bleach and from Puella Magi were revealved playable. *On April 29th 2015, from F-Zero and from Naruto were revealed playable. *On April 30th 2015, from Marvel Comics, from Sword Art Online, and from Five Nights at Freddys 1 and 2 and from Mario were revealed playable. *On May 8th 2015, from Final Fantasy and from Mortal Kombat were revealed playable. *On May 10th 2015 on Mothers Day, from Pokémon and from Kill la Kill were revealed playable. 1 Hour Later, from Volclaid and from Animal Crossing were revealed playable. List of Rumors about the game Like from many other fan-made games, Rumors occur in a lot of them, Here are the rumors in Super Smash Bros 2K16. 'Likely Planned Characters' There are planning characters to attempt to be added in like Little Mac from Punch Out, The Alien from Alien, Sam Brenner from the Movie Pixels, Dr. Mario as a Separate Character, and many more are being planned to be confirmed in the game, these characters might happen in the neartime future but now it is unknown who will be in the game. 'More Anime Characters' Another rumor states more Anime Characters to join like Kirito and Asuna from Sword Art Online, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno from Naruto, Allen Walker from Death Note, Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara and more. Trivia * is so far the only one to have a custom render